The Secret Potion
by yuckmedicine
Summary: Young Spencer and Ashley.  please read and review.let me know if i should continue the story.


The front door slamming alarmed the young brunette that her mom was home from grocery shopping. She quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, mom you've got the stuff?"Ashley asked hurriedly

"What stuff are you talking about" she asked playing dumb.

"It's no time for games mom, I have to see Spencer now" the small girl stated, while scrimmaging through the grocery bags.

"And why do you have to see spencer right now?"

"Duh mom. Movie Monday, You know this already." still searching through the bags she finally found the pop corn and chocolate crunch candies.

"Oh right. Movie mondays."she began unpacking her bags.

"mom i can't find the stuff, I need to hurry mom "the small girl hated missing even a second of her best friend. And shes already spent 3 whole minutes searching for "the stuff". She was just dying inside.

"Mom please ,please ,please. She'll start the movie with out me" she knew her bestfriend would never do such a thing. She just wanted to hurry. She began stomping around the kitchen.

"You're killing me mom" she started to yell.

"Young lady come over here this instance" she was mad never called her young lady unless she was mad. Knowing this Ashley quickly scurried to her mom. Standing in soldier form in front of her mom.

"Please do not act like a child right now, I was hoping you could help me with the groceries before you go"

"mom cant you ask kyla to do it? Ill got get her myself right now" she began to run off

"Ashley!" Christine yelled before she could leave the kitchen

"your sisters only 5,she can't help me with the groceries"

Ashley slowly walked back to her mom. She had to think of something. She couldtn just leave Spencer hanging any longer.

"mom, im sorry for acting like a child, I just really miss spencer and love movie Mondays. I promise to help you with dinner later and take out the garbage for the whole week, without a single complaint." Ashley always complained while she did her chores. So this would be a challenge.

"and its ok that you forgot the stuff, accidents happen. So could I please go over to see spencer mom" the young brunette began to put on the worlds cutest pout and hugged her mom tight.

"ok. We have a deal"Ashley squealed after hearing this and hugged her mom even tighter than before.

Ashley quickly ran and grabbed the popcorn and chocolate and started to make her way out the kitchen.

"Ashley"Christine called.

so close. Ashley thought to herself while slowly turning around.

"don't forget the stuff "Christine pointed to the paper bag on the counter. Of course the small girl didn't think to check there. ashleys face lit up. And immediately ran to grab the bag then ran to her mom.

"thank you, thank you, thank you. I knew you wouldn't forget."Ashley repeatedly kissed her mom. Now she was dying to go see spencer. She promised spencer she would be at her house at 3:30. And it was now 3:40. Way to long for the young brunettes liking.

"mom is it ok that I go see spencer now?" she was hoping her mom wouldn't keep her any longer.

"yes you may go now, but tie your shoe laces before you go. Wouldn't want you hurting herself" Ashley was by the door by time her mom finished her sentence. She didn't want to be a second longer. So she quickly tossed her shoes off and began to run to spencers house barefoot. It was okay for her to go on her own. She was only two houses down. And her mom could see her run the whole way through the kitchen window.

Ashley rang the doorbell 10 times really fast. She needed to see spencer . its been way too long since the last time she seen her. 7 hours and 42 minutes to be exact. Ashley was horrible at math. But should could easily calculate how long its been since seeing spencer. She could hear foot steps approaching. The door slowly opened.

"hi mr. carlin" Ashley smiled at seeing her bestfriends dad. He was a super hero as far as she knew. He helped people with there problems everyday of the week. That classified him as superman in her books.

"Is everything ok". Arthur asked Ashley. After hearing the frantic knocking. He assumed something was wrong. Paula came from behind. "honey is everything ok" she asked.

"hello mrs. Carlin, why would anything be wrong. Just here to see spencer" her smile widened just saying her name. Arthur chuckled at her remark.

"you know you scared me to death with your knocking. I thought there was an emergency. A simple knock would do next time"paula explained.

"im sorry mrs. Carlin it'll never happen again. You know if I had my own key I wouldn't have to knock anymore. Effectively solving this whole problem we are currently facing." Ashley always tried to impress spencers parents. She hoped that one day they both could teach her how to be a super hero. Give her the secret chemical to drink to have the super powers spencers parents both possess. She was always amazed at the fact that spencer had two super hero parents. Arthur the social worker and paula the doctor. Again Arthur could only chuckle.

"Ashley my dear, then how would we ever get rid of you" paula playfully remarked. They began to move out of the door way and towards the living room.

"And why would you want to do—". She was cut off by her bestfriend giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Ashley what took you so long? You promised 3:30" the young blonde ask, still practically suffocating her best friend.

"spencer, can't breathe" ashley huffed out

"sorry" she giggled , while letting go of her best friend. "so?"

"I was trying to find the stuff "Ashley pointed at the bag. "And my mom wanted me to stay and help, but we compromised. Sorry I'm late".

"Ashley?" Spencer questioned "why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"Oh yea, I thought I would be faster without them. Thank god your parents didn't notice. They would have thought I was a freak. They would have never given me the secret potion if they saw this."

"I don't know how they didn't notice either. I can smell your feet from here". Ashley playfully nudged her after that remark.

"So what movie do you want to watch today? "Ashley asked, while making herself comfortable on the sofa. The blonde plopped down next o her bestfriend. Trying to think of the best movie they could watch together.

"I got it! How about "the little rascals" . spencer loved this movie. Although Ashley has seen this movie thousands of times with spencer, she could never say no to her best friend.

"Awesome, sounds like a great idea"

Spencer grabbed the dvd placed it in the dvd player, While Ashley got the popcorn ready. 2 and ½ minutes later there were sitting in front of the tv, Pressing play.

"ashley could you pass me the popcorn and chocolate". Ashley began searching her bag for the chocolate.

"Here you go". Spencer began pouring all of the chocolate crunch candies into the popcorn and shaking it all up. It was a secret recipe of hers. She showed this to ashley on their first movie Monday ever. And it's been one of their favorite snacks ever since. It was the perfect balance of sweet and salty.

"spencer honey "Arthur called. Ashley immediately pressed paused. She wouldn't want spencer to miss a second of the movie. "me and your mom have to go to work now your brother will take care of you". Glen always baby sat the two girls.

"dad I am way too cool to baby sit 2 year olds anymore" glen argued as he came down from his room. Baby sitting the two girls meant sitting with them in the living room the whole time. Or so his parents thought.

"hey! We're almost 11" ashley shouted. She and glen were always arguing. It's true two more weeks and her and spencer would both be 11. On the same day to be exact. "And your so not cool booger face". Glen took a seat on the smaller sofa in the corner of the room.

"you sure do sound like a 2 year old" glen remarked before placing his head phones into his ears. Ashley merely stuck out her tongue at that remark.

"ok girls behave. Glen will get you anything you need and if you get into any trouble. Just give us a call or head down to asheys house."Arthur place a kiss on top of both girls heads, and paula did the same. They've known ashley so long shes practically a daughter to them.

"ok girls we're on our way . love you." Paula said before leaving and so did Arthur. Before the door could even fully closed glen was on his way to his room. He never stood down stairs with the girls.

a third of the movie through, and they were all out of popcorn.

"so ashley, can we eat the stuff now" spencer asked. Ashley face beamed at the mention of "the stuff". She quickly grabbed the bag and handed it to spencer. Spencer quickly pours the contents of the bag out on her lap. Two bags of gummy worms came pouring out. Sour worms for ashley and classic sweet worms for spencer. The girls love their gummy worms. They ate it as often as they could. Their popcorn didn't come close to their special treat. They had to eat these worms every day, and they did without fail. They even gave it the infamous name, "the stuff". They felt gummy worms was way too boring and uninteresting and the treat was way too scrumptious to be thought of as some plain old candy.

Not even 10 minutes later. And spencer had already finish her candy.

"awww, ashley im all done with my "stuff" spencer pouted.

"here you can have one of mine" spencer winced at the thought. She hated sour candy; she could never understand how ashley can eat her stuff all covered in sour powder and ashley vice versa.

"I got an idea" ashley took the gummy worm and began to lick all the sugar and sour powder off. She would do anything to make her bestfriend happy, and if it meant sacrificing one of her sour worms, she was okay with that. She handed spencer, the now wet but non sour worm. Spencer easily grabbed the worm and enjoyed one of the best gummy worms she has ever had. It meant a lot to the small blonde that her friend would give her one of her favorite candies without question. She loved her bestfriend for her selflessness.

Now only a third of the movie left and spencer was craving a snack. The younge blonde couldn't go long without sweets. Ashley always said she had some type of weird condition, and loved her for it, because she too had the same condition.

"ash do we have anymore candy" spencer asked

"nothing" ashley sighed out. She began to check the fridge. "why does your mom have all this healthy food" ashley yelled to the still seated girl.

"she says I eat enough candy with you, she doesn't want my teeth to fall out."

"well next time your mom goes shopping, tell her we have two sets of teeth for a reason. So we can get to enjoy all the candy in the world as a kid and use or grown up teeths for." Ashley stood quiet for a second, she wasn't sure what they were for."use them for grown up things" she finished.

"wait!" spencer shouted suddenly. Ashley spun around. "my mom made chocolate chip cookies, she gave me one yesterday. She said im only allowed one a day and she hid the tray" spencer began scanning the kitchen, looking up and down for the tray of cookies. Ashley quickly joined.

After 5 minutes they decided to call it quits.

"let just watch the movie, we've been searching forever". The small blonde found her way to the sofa. Ashley stayed a minute longer. Hoping she'll have better luck.

"ashley just come s.."she stopped mid sentence spotting the cookie tray hiding on top of the fridge, it was only visible from the angle she was in.

"ashley I found it" she shouted

"where?"ashley spun around the room looking everywhere.

"there" spencer pointed "on top of the fridge, ill go get glen to get them for us"

"wait"ashley quickly called "if we ask him for help, we're going to have to share"

"your right" spencer scanned the room trying to solve there dilemma. "I got it" she quickly grabbed a chair and scooted it to the fridge. She immediately worked her way on top and reached for the plastic tray. So close. "I cant reach" spencer sighed

"let me try" ashley asked. Althuogh the girl was shorter, she had more faith in her stretching abilities, she was a super hero in training. She tried, and also failed.

"we're too short" spencer sighed

"we just have to find something to put on top of the chair to get us taller,but what" ashley questioned looking around the room. Spencer began searching the room.

"hey I got something" spencer called out

"what is it?"ashley asked

"I found this can of paint under the sink,its just too heavy to lift" spencer grunted trying to lift the can. Getting absoulety no where.

"let me try" ashley reached under the sink and grabbed a different paint can that had clearly been opened before, and easily lifted it.

"how'd you do that" spencer asked amazed. The can was way too heavy for her to even budge just a second ago. "maybe you do have a little super hero in you" ashley could only laugh.

"spencer, the can is half empty, why would you try to lfit the full one?" spencer let out a quiet "oh". Then the two burst out laughing.

After the small outburst spencer grabbed the can from ashleys hand and set it on the chair.

"wait" ashley stopped spencer from climbing on the chair. She couldn't watch her best friend attempt the small stunt. " I should do it"

"why cant I do it?"spencer asked

"because you're the girl that finds a way to trip on air" ashley retorted. But ashley was right. Spencer was very clumsy and she knew this herself. So she moved aside to let her best friend give it a shot. "plus im a super hero in training, I got this" ashley smiled.

Ashley worked her way onto the chair. That was the easy part. The can was set in the middle of the chair. She began to put one foot on the can. She grabbed ahold of the top of the fridge, and worked the other foot on. She reached and grabbed the tray of cookies. " I got it" ashley squealed. She slowly maneuvered the tray down to spencers hand.

"you're my super hero". Ashley giggled at her friends comment, flattered by the girls words.

Spencer then grabbed the tray and set it on the counter.

-CRASH-

Spencer quickly turned around and saw ashley laying on her floor hugging her knee. She rushed over to her side. Quickly noticing the tears in her bestfriends eyes. "ash are you ok?".small wimpers escaped the small brunettes mouth. she could see spencer was starting to freak out, so she tried to control the tears.

"it hurts" ashley gasped out. spencer removed her best friends hands from her knees. shocked by the sight of the small bleeding gash. she went into full on nurse mode. she grabbed a clean cloth and ran it under warm water, and made her way back to her bestfriend. "wait, what are you doing?" ashley sniffled out.  
>"you trust me ash?" spencer asked. with those words ashley quickly uncovered her knee. she was in terrible pain right now. but she trusted her friend to make it better. spencer began lightly dabbing the sure to not hurt the small brunette even more. ashley gasped at the contact. when the blood was all gone. spencer went and grabbed a band aid from the "first aid drawer". her mom had made it years ago. glen would always come into the house with and new cut or wound from playing outside. she then placed the band aid over ashleys small gash. her mom would be proud of the nurse in training. spencer then noticed ashley was still crying. "whats wrong ash?"<p>

"it still really hurts" ashey was glad her best friend cleaned her up and saved her from any infection she was sure to get. the girl just loved to roll in dirt. but she couldnt hide the pain she was still feeling. spencers face had then lit up.  
>"i got it" she beamed "i can make it all better" spencer had carfully taken the leg between both her hands. she slowly moved in. she began placing light kisses around the wound. as many as she could and then finally one last kiss on the bandaid covering the gash.<p>

ashley doesnt know how she did it. but the second spencer lips came in contact with her knee, the pain subsided. each kiss made her feel better and better. ashley was sure after all the kisses, she would never feel any pain again. the young blonde had saved her. she would figure out how to repay her later. but for now some kind words would do. "your my hero spence". and those were the best words the young blonde has ever heard.

**Should I continue the story? Please review and let me know. I'm not so sure if I should finish.**


End file.
